In Death There Is Hell
by Homicidalcreature
Summary: Story about a girl name Sophie who had been trapped in a dreaded place till she was ten. The day her dark side took over and killed everyone in the room who tried to torture her again. Now she is fifteen and goes on a psychotic rampage on killing people. Involves a certain killer in here! Maybe lemons in this.


For as long as Sophie had known, she had been trapped in this dreaded place. Since she was born. The six year old sighed, sitting in her cell. She just about screamed her throat dried. But she knew no one would help her. As far she knows, no one knows she is even in there. Not one. The tears that once dripped down her cheek, started to spill bloody tears. Drying on her pale white cheeks.  
Sophie felt a dark anger boil up in the pits of her stomach. She wanted to rip there throats out. To rip out there tongue and pluck out every fucking teeth, and jab them straight in their eyes. A tap of shoes sounded through the room, to where Sophie was. Surprisingly, she growled. It was the only dark sound she had ever made. And she liked it. Someone had reached her cell, and unlatched it, slowly opening it. And just as it opens Sophie lunges at him, a dark and forbidden look in her deep red eyes. Just when she was about to tackle him to the ground, he stuck a needle in to her thigh. Sophie instantly went unconscious. But before she even fell on to the ground, he caught her. "Sleep . Its all you need right now," he whispered gently into her ear.  
Minutes passed and Sophie slowly started to wake up. She saw a grinning face looking down at her. She tried to move away from him, but once again she was tied to the blood stained table. It was from all the other times she had been there. Like the other times, struggled to get out. The guy shook his head, sighing. "You know you can't escape, but you still struggle," he lightly caressed her cheek. But it only makes her flinch. The male grinned. "Now to get to work," he whispered, while plunging another needle into the same spot as the other one. This time she didn't scream, but whimpered. Just barely enough for him to here, he grinned wider. **Pathetic**. A dark voice whispered in her mind. The voice was so familiar to her. It was the dark part of her, which hopefully won't release, at least not yet. He had grabbed a scalpel, off the table next to him. He then set it against her bared stomach. It didn t even hurt her, when the scalpel sliced into her stomach. But she could tell something was wrong, just by seeing his wide and frightened eyes. Something wasn't right. And she could see why. A dark luminous form pulled through the slit of her stomach. The pain from her stomach ripping open was unbearable, that it made her scream. But it was so deformed. It sounded more like a roar then a scream. The dark form was covered in her blood. Tears streamed down her face, but not from fear or pain. It was anger, and the pain just pissed her off. When the dark form turned to look at her, she completely forgot her anger, and the little pain that was there. The form looked just like her, but it had glowing red eyes, and sharp teeth peeking from her mouth. There was no way in hell that was her. But it was, it was her dark self. Her other half. The bad side. And her right now was the good side. **Time to wake up.** Her dark self hissed. Its mouth opened wide, her sharp teeth fully revealed. It then lunged at Sophie.  
But it never made contact. Sophie shot up awake, looking around her. Seeing she was still in her cell. And is ten instead of six. Her hand instantly went to her stomach. There was a stitch there, but that was from yesterday cut. She sighed; hoping nothing from her dream was real. Or was it? She didn t really know. Sophie stood up and went to her small mirror, and gasped. She saw her dark self-looking at her, grinning. **Soon it will happen soon..** It whispered then disappeared, showing her original self. She shook her head. She was just spooked from her dream, she was just hallucinating. Least she hoped. She hadn t noticed someone was at her cell till she heard the click of her cell unlocking, and opening. She quickly turned around, and sighed. It was the same guy who always came for her. This time she willingly went with out fighting, not really wanting the needle in her again. Which actually shocked him.  
Once they reached that room, he tied her down. She was now panicking, because more then one person had come into the room. It usually was just one, the one who always came to get her. But oddly she looked calmed, and didn't even struggle. **The time is now.** Her dark self whispered, like it was next to her. And when one guy walked up to with a very large knife. She ripped out of the straps, and gripped his throat. She squeezed so hard, blood had poured out of his eyes and mouth. She dropped the dead body. And turned to someone else, a sadistic grin spread across her face. She lunged at him, both hands on the side of his face. She then twisted his head, a sickening crack filled through the room, but she kept twisting, till the head ripped off. But that didn t stop her from ripping his flesh off his stomach and chest. Blood and flesh flew everyone, covering everyone even her in blood. Her mouth dripped from his blood, and bits of flesh were in her mouth. Sophie saw there where three other guys in there, but the one that had brought her there had left. She growled, and lunged at each guy, doing the same she had with the first to. When she was done, just about each part of her was covered in blood.  
Sophie blinked, confused what just happened. But she shrugged, she went to leave the room, and somehow she knew exactly where to go to leaving this horrid place. She knew that this wasn t going to be the last time she was going to be like this. But she didn t mind not one bit. Sophie headed to where ever her legs were taking her to. Or might she say her dark self. A cruel laughter escaped her lips, and she grinned going straight toward the city.


End file.
